kpop_universe_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Auditions:Daniza Kim
Back to the Auditions *'Name:' Daniza Kim *'Stage Name (If Applicable):' Dani *'Age:' 18 *'Date of Birth:'October 19, 2000 *'Nationality:' Brazilian *'Ethnicity:' Korean *'Birthplace:' Sao Paulo *'Languages Spoken:' Portuguese, Korean, Spanish, English *'Career:' Idol *'Model:' Jeon Heejin (Loona) ---- *'Personality:' Dani had little socialization as a child so she can be awkward in front of the camera, and tends to hide behind her members, of whom she feels much more comfortable. With people she knows she very warm and a little silly, although she also tends to mother hen her members and get too serious when someone gets hurt. She has recently learned that she can handle her alcohol well so that aspect of korean culture has become something she could easily fit in, and as a foreigner, it has helped her seem more native to people. She's intelligent but not overconfident, and has found a home in performing. There is nothing like doing your routine with thousands of fans screaming back at you. She's not into family but she has learned through her members and through the culture and environment she is now in to appreciate her parents. *'History:' Daniza was born in Brazil to a generally well off family. Her mom and dad ran one of the most prominent restuarants in Sao Paulo, and the most prominent Korean restaurant. She became a poster child for their restaurant, and immediately began working modeling at that age. Everyone knew she was that kid from the commercials, on the front of the store, etc. As a five year old, she had already gained the nickname "BBQ girl", and the constant attention, now turning quite negative, made her uncomfortable with the limelight. She also dealt with kids making fun of her based on her asian traits and furthered by everyone knowing what her parents did for living. This made her shut away from the world completely, retreaing in a little cave of emo, not having many friends, and barely speaking to her parents. She felt a constant need to run away and start new somewhere else. She had to learn to like her ethnicity. The kids in school made it hard, but by the time she was thirteen, she had made peace with that aspect of who she was. Dani always knew of Kpop, but when she heard that they were holding global auditions, she knew she had to try out. It was her ticket out of her little hell and her ticket out of her parents restaurant. She auditioned and rapped and sang. While not the best, her visuals couldn't go unnoticed, nor her skill with language. At that time, she already knew Portuguese, Spanish, and Korean. They flew her to Korea, where she immediately began training. It was difficult, and she almost quite many times, until finally, she made it. In October of 2015, Daniza had her debut, re-branding herself as Dani. The group hit the jackpot and found massive success. Since debuting, she's had to learn to become used to the attention and the hate. She hadn't really thought about how much worse the bullying would be until it happened. She got called fat on the internet, talentless, worthless. It was a lot to handle, and has been seeing a therapist for a month. ---- ''Note: Depending on the chosen career for your character certain parts can be removed by you the user. The first section before the break is for idols and trainees, the second section is for actors, and the third is for stylists, producers, and other jobs of the sort. *'Specialty:' Rapping *'Training Period:' 2 years *'Casted On:'September 3rd, 2013 *'Group Name (If Applicable):' Pandora *'Position (If Applicable):'Chaeyoung ---- *'Reason for Auditioning at Prism Entertainment:' *'Views on Big Three Rivalry:' ---- Comments Category:Approved Prism Auditions